paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Little Timidity Never Hurt Anyone - Jaime's Here To Save The Day!
Appearance Two semi pricked ears tipped in black, the rest is brown colored. The tuft of fur on the top of his head is white, the rest of his face is brown with his eyes circled in black - just like his big brother's. Jaime's muzzle is also white. Just like his brother - his chest, belly and legs is all white. The top of his back is black, the middle is brown. His tail is only tipped in black at the top, the rest is brown. His eyes are a burnt orange color. Personality Very timid and cautious - despite his timidity though Jamie still wants to do something with his life and help the people in his community. Thanks to his Dad and the police work he does, Jaime is slowly gaining the confidence he needs to succeed in life. Family * Krissy - Mother (Undesigned / Just a name) Pure white German Shepherd * Damon - Father (Undesigned / Just a name) Black and tan German Shepherd * Daemon - Older brother. He has semi pricked black ears and a tuft of black fur on top of his head. Both his eyes are circled in black, his muzzle is white and the rest of his face is brown. His chest, belly, and legs is all white, the top of his back is black, the middle is brown. His tail is mostly all black. Daemon's eyes are a dark chocolate brown color. Note: I just decided to put his brother's appearance here for right now, I'm not sure whether he will need a page of his own yet or not - we'll see. Bio Before Jaime and his brother Keenan were born their mother was a world renown Top Class Show Dog. After her owner finally got tired of all the show biz and fame, Jamie's mother Krissy moved up the mountainous community of High View to hopefully settle into an easy retirement. There she met Damon - a top class police dog who up until that moment was kind of bored with his small town life. When Damon first met Krissy he fell head over heels for the pure white champion and decided to go all out and court her. After confessing his love - and proving his loyalty - over and over, Krissy decided to give Damon a chance and ended up marrying him. Together they end up having two sons - Jaime (named after Krissy's undesigned brother) and Daemon (right after his father, he just inserted an "e" into the spelling so it looks different but sounds pretty much the same way.). Jobs and Pup Packs * Jaime is the Police pup for Ryall's All Pup Patrol * Pup Pack: Light, Net, Megaphone Catchphrases * "This hound is ready to patrol the town." * "When the siren starts wailing there is no time for failing!* Trivia * Jaime's father Damon was greatly surprised when his two sons joined the family. At first he was a bit put off about Jaime's personality. Krissy confesses that he surely must have inherited his timidity from her, even though she's a champion show dog she had to fight her own fear of stage fright at one time.